Lanyards with attached badges having identifying information are well known and in widespread use in an array of entertainment, meetings, and employment settings. Such identification means are convenient owing to the ease with which the ribbon of the lanyard may be slipped over and removed from the user's neck without the need to manipulate a pin or clasp. In turn, a badge holder receives or attaches to a card containing printed indicia.
A variety of known lanyard-style badge holders 10 are shown in FIGS. 1A through 1C. A single ribbon 20 is attached at both ends to a connector 30. The optional connector 30 attaches to a clip 32 to engage card 40 via preformed slots 42 or, as seen in FIG. 1D, the clip 32 itself may include an aperture to serve as a connection point to ribbon 20. In some embodiments, ferrule 34 is required to gather the ribbon ends into a single entity prior to attaching to the connector 30.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,027,477 and 6,711,785 depict lanyards attachable to a badge, wherein the ribbon ends are held at a single point in the connector. United States Patent Publication 2014/0173858 shows a similar type of multi-purpose fastener.
One drawback to these prior art and patented designs relying on a single connector and clip is that the ribbon tends to become twisted and/or spun around itself easily, especially in situations where the wearer may be leaning forward (or otherwise in a body position) that allows the badge and lanyard to dangle freely. In turn, this may lead to the badge holder flipping over entirely, so as to obscure the printed indicia and defeat the purpose of the assembly as an identification means. Another drawback is the ferrules, like freely spinning eyelets provided in some connectors to combat spinning and twisting, tend to add complexity and cost to manufacturing operations.
In addition, also as seen in FIG. 1D, a pair of clips 32 (with an optional connector, not shown) may separately engage slots 42. While this arrangement is more effective at maintaining the outward orientation of card 40, it effectively doubles the materials, and costs in comparison to the other prior art embodiments. Further, users may find the requirement to attach the card at two separate points to be time consuming and, aesthetically, users may find the two separate attachment points to be less attractive than a single, unitary connector.
Another drawback to all of the foregoing designs is that they require attachments or mechanisms to hold the badge at the distal end of the lanyard connector assembly body. Users may find such downward projecting appendages undesirably long and/or unsightly.